Skillpoints
Skillpoints '''(or '''skill points) are a unique type of collectible in ''The Sims 2'' that contribute towards skills. They can be found at various points in the day around the hotel and Strangetown. There are five types to collect; Mechanical, Business, Charisma, Creativity and Body. As part of the main storyline when Optimum Alfred is in the Penthouse, the player is required to collect 5 mechanical skillpoints. This is widely regarded to be one of the most challenging goals in the game. The Freezer, Spa & Gym and Town Square each contain 3 skillpoints total in one week, the most of all the locations. Although skillpoints do not form the main aim of the game, they do help you to do well. For example, improving your business skill will mean you earn more money from hotel guests resulting in more chances to improve the hotel. Often players of the game are put off collecting skillpoints as when they reach the Mechanical 5 goal, it becomes more of a chore, especially for those who don't know the locations of them. They act in a similar way to License Plates in that they appear at different times in the day, except skillpoints appear for longer periods on a bigger scale. Note that a bug exist to take a skill point as many time as you want: before taking it, shot it with the Super Drencher (the lock need to be activated), take it, now go out of the room and enter again. The Skill point will be there again, from now you can repeat the operation as much as you need. Skills Below is some information on each of the skills. Each skillpoint is in the stated location for eight hours, starting from the time listed. Creativity Creativity is one of the five skills. Improving your creativity skill will help you to sell your paintings for more in the Art Gallery and gain more tips from creating music on the keyboard. Below is a list of where to find them. *'Sunday, 12am' - Sun Deck *'Sunday, 8am' - Sax Lounge *'Monday, 12am' - Snake-Eyes Casino & Art Gallery *'Wednesday, 12am' - Town Square (next to the shed by the cows) *'Wednesday, 8am' - Bovine Shrine *'Thursday, 8am '- Atrium *'Friday, 12am' - Rat Cave *'Friday, 4pm' - Lion Lounge & Strangetown Jail Business The Buiness skill can be useful as having a high level in this can bring in extra income from hotel guests. Below is a list of where to find them. *'Sunday, 12am '- Saloon *'Monday, 12am' - Main Lobby & Vault *'Monday, 8am' - Town Square (next to the shed by the cows) *'Tuesday, 8am' - 2nd Floor Lobby *'Tuesday, 4pm' - Asian Emporium *'Wednesday, 4pm' - Manager's Suite *'Thursday, 12am' - Store & Desert (next to the abandoned space pod) *'Saturday, 8am' - Freezer Body Improving your body skill makes you stronger, therefore improving the stability of your sanity level. Below is a list of where to find them. *'Sunday, 8am' - Secret Warehouse *'Sunday, 4pm' - Freezer *'Tuesday, 12am' - Basement (next to the main stairs) *'Tuesday, 4pm' - Spa & Gym *'Friday, 4pm '- Saloon *'Saturday, 12am' - Town Square (next to the Store) *'Saturday, 8am' - Strangetown Jail, Sun Deck & Desert (near the oasis) *'Saturday, 4pm' - Bovine Shrine Charisma Improving your Charisma skill will help you to improve relationships with other sims faster. It also reduces the amount of actions required to calm down, restrain, romance, cheer up and impress other sims. Below is a list of where to find them. *'Sunday, 8am' - Asian Emporium *'Sunday, 4pm' - Main Lobby *'Wednesdy, 8am '- Lion Lounge, Snake-Eyes Casino & City Hall *'Thursday, 12am' - Spa & Gym *'Friday, 12am' - Sax Lounge *'Friday, 8am' - Manager's Suite *'Saturday, 4pm' - Art Gallery & Spa & Gym Mechanical The Mechanical skill is regarded as the most important skill of the five, as it is required to complete the main storyline. However, apart from this it has no other added benefit like the other skills and is therefore only useful when completing the goal in which it is required. A minimum of 5 must be collected by the end of the game. Below is a list of where to find them. *'Monday, 8am' - Government Lab *'Monday, 4pm' - Saloon Rooms (in Mamma Hogg's bedroom) *'Tuesday, 12am' - Secret Warehouse *'Tuesday, 4pm' - Reactor Room *'Wednesday, 4pm' - Vault *'Thursday, 8am' - Reactor Room *'Thursday, 4pm' - Basement (next to the main stairs) *'Friday, 12am '- Freezer *'Saturday, 12am' - Atrium *'Saturday, 4pm' - Government Lab Table Below is a sortable table to show where all the skillpoints are and at what time. Click the column header to organise by that factor. Note that days will be sorted alphabetically, not in order of day of the week. Category:Collectibles